Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a read image processing apparatus, an image reading apparatus, an image forming apparatus, a method of processing a read image, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
In accordance with a recent trend of propelling electronization of information, image processing apparatuses are being demanded. Such image processing apparatuses include printer and facsimile machine for outputting electronized information and scanner for electronizing documents. Having functions of imaging, image formation, communication, and the like, most image forming apparatuses configure a multifunction peripheral that can be used as printer, facsimile machine, scanner, and copier.
As the scanner for electronizing documents, a wide-format image reading device corresponding to A0-size is known. In such a wide-format image reading device, multiple line image sensors each relatively short in length, which may be corresponding to A4-size, are arranged in a zigzag manner in the main scanning direction. The wide-format image reading device is capable of reading a wide document by synthesizing image data read by the multiple line image sensors.
Being arranged in a zigzag manner in the main scanning direction, the multiple short line image sensors are out of alignment in the sub-scanning direction. Therefore, when outputting an image on a wide sheet, which may be corresponding to A0-size, a misalignment may be generated in the image data corresponding to the seam portion of the multiple line image sensors depending on the sheet feeding speed, or the like condition.